Midnight Shadows
Midnight Shadows is the first book of the Clans with Power Arc. Midnight Shadows is about how two young kits grow from being hated by their own sister to how they save a Clan from being driven out of their territory. Discover Willowkit and Fernkit's journey, as they try to find acceptance within their Clan and fulfill a prophecy given to them by their mother's sister. Allegiances/RippleClan Leader : Deputy : Medicine Cat : Warriors : : APPRENTICE, GOLDENPAW : APPRENTICE, DEWPAW : : : : APPRENTICE, LIONPAW : : APPRENTICE, HOLLYPAW : : APPRENTICE, MILKPAW : : : : Apprentices : : : : : Queens : : Elders : : Allegiances/ThornClan Leader : Deputy : Medicine Cat : APPRENTICE, LEAFPAW Warriors : APPRENTICE, FLASHPAW : APPRENTICE, MOUSEPAW : : : : APPRENTICE, OAKPAW : : : APPRENTICE, STRIKEPAW Apprentices : : : : : Queens : : Elders : : Allegiances/StormClan Leader : Deputy : Medicine Cat : APPRENTICE, MUDPAW Warriors : : APPRENTICE, COPPERPAW : : : APPRENTICE, NIGHTPAW : APPRENTICE, FROGPAW : APPRENTICE, ICEPAW : : APPRENTICE, CLOUDPAW Apprentices : : : : : : Queens : Elders : : : Allegiances/WeedClan Leader : APPRENTICE, MINTPAW Deputy : Medicine Cat : Warriors : APPRENTICE, RAVENPAW : : APPRENTICE, SAGEPAW : APPRENTICE, ROBINPAW : : APPRENTICE, SOFTPAW : : : : Apprentices : : : : : Queens : : : Elders : : Prologue (Shimmerpool's POV) The sun glittered over Shimmerpool's dark gray head, casting shadows over the vast stretch of bare, gray stone. The dark blue water in the lake up ahead reminded Shimmerpool of RippleClan, her old home. The former deputy thought mournfully of her sister, Ashlight, and the queen's four newborn kits – Echokit, Minnowkit, Fernkit and Willowkit. The four lively bundles appeared vaguely in her mind, and Shimmerpool gazed far across the lake, sadness glimmering in her blue eyes. "Shimmerpool?" The young she-cat recognised the slow, gentle mew of her mother, Minnowstar, whom her sister's kit was named after. "Minnowstar!" Shimmerpool purred, burying her muzzle in her mother's gray-and-white fur. "It's good to see you." Minnowstar pulled away from her daughter, and strange look on her face. "The minnow and the lion will create a barrier to prevent the two lively new leaves from bringing peace to the Clans." Shimmerpool stared at her mother, confusion clouding her gaze. "Is that a prophecy?" she asked blankly. "Summon Fernkit and Willowkit," Minnowstar mewed. "Tell them this prophecy, and that they will know what it means when the time comes." With that, the old RippleClan leader padded away, her footsteps ringing on the hollow stone. Shimmerpool turned and glanced at the pool. Two young kits glittered in the sunlight, making Shimmerpool wince. Her life had been taken away before her sister's kits got to know her well. Now was her chance to talk to Fernkit and Willowkit. Sighing, the dark gray she-cat closed her eyes, finding her way to the dreams of two young cats who were destined to save the Clan. Chapter 1 (Willowkit's POV): Minnowkit's Outburst Willowkit blinked open her dark blue eyes, adjusting to the strong light. Her sister, Fernkit, woke beside her, but neither Echokit or Minnowkit stirred. Blinking, the young gray tabby saw that she had woken up on bare stone, when she had gone to sleep in her mother's nest in the nursery. She turned to her sister as the kit opened her eyes. "Fernkit?" she mewed. "Willowkit?" Fernkit murmured. "Where are we?" "I don't know," Willowkit mewed. Suddenly, the two cats heard pawsteps padding up behind them. Fur bristling, they turned, expecting to see a hostile cat ready to attack them. Surprised, Willowkit perceived a pair of unblinking blue eyes, and then a body of a cat padded out of the shadows. "Hello, Willowkit, Fernkit," the stranger mewed. Willowkit felt her sister stiffen beside her. "Who are you?" Fernkit demanded. "How do you know our names?" The young she-kit stepped forward and sniffed the new cat. "You smell like RippleClan," she mewed. "But I don't know who you are." "My name is Shimmerpool," the cat purred. "I am your mother's sister." Willowkit padded forward to stand beside her sister. "You mean, you were from RippleClan?" "Yes," Shimmerpool replied. Then her gaze clouded and she gazed far behind the two young kits. "The minnow and the lion will create a barrier to prevent the two lively new leaves from bringing peace to the Clans." "What does that mean?" Fernkit whispered in her sister's ear. Willowkit didn't reply. She stared blankly at the cat's star-covered pelt, opening and closing her jaws as if she didn't know what to say. As if she snapped back to the present again, Shimmerpool looked down warmly at her sister's kits. "You'll know what it means when it is time. Now, go off back to sleep again. When you wake, you'll find you have a clearer mind." Shimmerpool began to walk away. She turned her head at the kits. "Tell my sister that I'm safe. But don't tell anyone of your dream." "What about our littermates?" Willowkit called after the StarClan cat. There was no reply. "Mousedung!" Fernkit cursed. "She could have at least told us more than that!" "It's a prophecy from StarClan!" Willowkit mewed, light coming to her eyes. "That's why she told us in riddles." "But we can't find out the meaning of the prophecy on our own!" Fernkit wailed. "We have to tell Echokit and Minnowkit. They'll help us find out what it means." "Shimmerpool told us not to tell anyone!" Willowkit reminded her sister. "We have to find out on our own!" Fernkit whipped around and ran off in the direction Shimmerpool disappeared. "Fernkit!" Willowkit called after her. "Wait for me!" The two kits awoke, thrashing in their nest. Willowkit's eyes jerked open as she felt a paw prodding her side. She saw a small, black head leaning over her. Minnowkit? "Let us have some more sleep!" Minnowkit complained. "You've kept us awake all night!" As if she woke Fernkit, the pale silver-gray tabby mewed, "We have to tell you something." Echokit's amber eyes glistened with curiosity. "What?" he asked. Willowkit sighed, but she could not deny the sense in her sister's suggestion. If they had more help from their littermates, they could discover the meaning of the prophecy sooner. "Let's go outside," she suggested. "Then we won't wake Ashlight or Troutfrost." The four littermates bounded out of the nursery, padding across to a sheltered area, far away from the warriors' den. "What is this about?" Minnowkit growled, still snappy from being woken by her sisters. "We– we were given a prophecy from StarClan," Willowkit began. "A prophecy! Why you and not me?" Minnowkit interrupted. "Just listen!" Echokit silenced his sister. "Shimmerpool – Ashlight's sister – told us: The minnow and the lion will create a barrier to prevent the two lively new leaves from bringing peace to the Clans," Fernkit murmured. Minnowkit turned her back on her two sisters. "It's not fair! I'm your sister. I'm just as worthy as you are of receiving a prophecy!" The young black she-cat whipped around. "You won't get any help from me. All the prophecy probably means is that you'll stir up trouble for all the Clans!" With that, Minnowkit bounded away, glaring at her littermates behind her shoulder as she wandered back into the nursery. Echokit pressed closer to Willowkit. "As long as I stay with you, I'll help you as much as I can," he murmured. "I promise." He waved his tail and padded off to the fresh-kill pile, leaving Willowkit and Fernkit alone. "Maybe we shouldn't have told them after all," Fernkit mewed. "Now Minnowkit hates us!" "It's not our fault," Willowkit protested. "She's just jealous." "Hopefully she won't tell Ashlight," Fernkit whispered fretfully. Chapter 2 (Hollypaw's POV): The Attack The scent of fresh-kill was inside camp as Hollypaw returned with her mentor from the dawn patrol. The sight of all those fish made her mouth water. The young apprentice turned to her mentor. "When do we go for battle training?" she asked, eagerness in her voice. "Can we go with Lionpaw and Dewpaw? They're going to the river to learn water combat!" Hollypaw's mentor looked a little overwhelmed, but all Lakestorm said was, "Eat first, then we'll go for battle training." He padded away to Petalstar's den to report from the dawn patrol, and Hollypaw went over to the fresh-kill pile. She dragged over a small trout, not wanting to leave nothing for her mentor on the small fresh-kill pile - hunting was getting harder in the chill of leaf-fall, as all the fish were hiding to avoid the worst of the winds. Hollypaw padded to join her father, Redstripe, near the nursery. The russet tom was eating a minnow, as two of Ashlight's kits clambered over him. Echokit popped his head up as the gray apprentice approached. "Hi, Hollypaw!" he mewed cheerfully, fluffing his golden pelt. His sister, Minnowkit, playfully swatted at the apprentice. "Where are your sisters?" Hollypaw asked, poking her head into the nursery. Fernkit and Willowkit were nowhere to be seen. "Oh, I don't know," Minnowkit mumbled, casting a rapid glance at Echokit. "Maybe they went off to find Rushflame." Immediately suspicious, Hollypaw quickly gulped down her trout in a few quick gulps, then stood up. She waved her tail at Redstripe and marched off towards the entrance of the camp. When she had only gone a few pawsteps out into the shivering weather, she heard yowls of pain- cats' yowls of pain. Eyes opening wide in shock, she sprinted ahead to the source of the sound. Her keen green eyes capturing every detail of their territory, she perceived a pair of small cats feebly trying to attack a massive black-and-white creature. It's Fernkit and Willowkit! she realised with a jolt. Rushing forward, she unsheathed her claws and began swiping at the badger's thich muzzle. "Get away from them!" she yowled. With no sign of hesitation, she launched herself on the badger's back, clawing ferociously. "Go back to camp!" she told the young kits. "Get help!" "We're not going to leave you alone, Hollypaw!" Fernkit mewed bravely. She stood up straight, Willowkit beside her, and began swiping at the badger. It shook Hollypaw off its back, and roared. It raised a massive paw, preparing to bring it down on the two young kits, who were frozen with terror. Hollypaw ran up and protected the kits just as the badger aimed a careful blow. The black paw hit her head heavily, and for a heartbeat she swayed on her paws. "Hollypaw!" she heard Willowkit's shocked mew. "Hollypaw!" The apprentice heard the badger lumbering away in triumph. Hopefully it wouldn't come back too soon. "Let's go and get other cats to help," Fernkit whispered, her mew caught in her throat. Hollypaw heard small pawsteps scampering away, and she shakily got to her paws. I should get to battle training now. She checked herself for injuries, but none of them were serious enough to stop her from getting to the river. Her head was a bit dizzy, but she pressed on. But she couldn't concentrate on navigating her way around to her battle training session, and she stumbled into a small stream on the ThornClan border. Without the strength to pull herself out of the river or yell for help, she feebly struggled against the current. After the throbbing in her head became worse, she surrendered to the waves and allowed the current to carry her down the stream. Chapter 3 (Fernkit's POV): The Real Division Fernkit dashed through the undergrowth as fast as possible. Chilly wind rumbled through her glossy silver pelt, causing her to shiver; her small paw pads starting to bleed from the rough ground. She wanted to just sit and yelp for Ashlight, but they were probably two camps away from the nursery, where Echokit and Minnowkit were perhaps resting in their mother's belly. Bitterly, she started to slow down. "Willowkit." Fernkit mewed quietly. "What's the matter? We need to get help!" Willowkit stopped aside her sister. "We've been running for so long - but where exactly is the camp?" Fernkit bursted. "I think we're close." Willowkit said weakly, more like trying to convince herself. Fernkit worked her tiny claws on the ground. Don't tell me we're lost! She tensed as the wind drew pass with a scent of the river. Relief filled her heart. "Yes, we are!" Fernkit mewed with hope. "I could smell the river!" She darted off, leaving Willowkit with a cool breeze she had brought up. Willowkit chased after her as the refreshing taste of water wrapped around her, stronger and stronger. They have finally reached the camp. "Ashlight!" Willowkit choked as she leaped onto her mother's warm, gray body. "We have just encountered a badger! Hollypaw told us to find help so we came back to - " Fernkit mewed eagerly. "What? Did you say you just left Hollypaw alone when the badger might have killed her?" Minnowkit broke off angrily. "But the badger was gone when we left," Willowkit pointed out quietly, starting to sound guilty. "Gone? What if it comes back?" Minnowkit shouted. "What's the actual problem we need to solve right now? Hush, you three. We need to inform Petalstar and she'll deal with this. You're just kits, remember." Ashlight mewed softly. Fernkit opened her mouth but didn't say anything. Ashlight's right, she thought. We're so tired now, after all that happened. ''She gave her injured paw pad a lick and drifted into sleep. "Hollypaw's ''gone!" An eager mew woke Fernkit up completely. That must not be true! Her heart froze. We saw the badger leave! '' "What if it comes back?" Minnowkit's mew echoed in her mind. "No! Hollypaw!" Fernkit yelped and ran out of the nursery. "Where are you going?" Willowkit followed, but Ashlight pulled her and Fernkit both back. "We found no blood, so I don't think Hollypaw is injured badly." Lightningfall meowed calmly. For a heartbeat Fernkit felt relieved, then she stiffened. ''Where could she possibly be? "Before going any further, I have something to announce. Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beside the river!" A new voice entered Fernkit's ear. "What is it, Petalstar? We need to search for Hollypaw," Hollypaw's mentor, Lakestorm asked impatiently. "There are two kits, who faced the danger and had the courage to run back to camp all by themselves to find help, and not let panic cover them. It is time for them to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, Willowkit will be known as Willowpaw, and Splashfall will be your mentor. Fernkit will be known as Fernpaw and I hope Stormflash will pass her knowledge to you. " "Willowpaw! Fernpaw!" The Clan began to cheer. Shocked, Fernpaw turned and saw only one cat didn't cheer for her and Willowpaw. It was Minnowkit. "It's you! You two killed Hollypaw by your dumbness and now you're made apprentices? Petalstar must have got bees in her brain to make you two bundles of mouse droppings start training early. If I were Petalstar I would've banished you from staying near the camp! From now on, I have absolutely no ''sisters." Minnowkit glared and stalked away. Fernpaw looked at the black she-cat walking away from them, feeling every vein in her body freeze. "No matter what happens, I'll ''always take you as my sister." Fernpaw whispered under her breath. Category:Clans with Power